immortal_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander
God of Unseen Deeds Alexander was a disciple of Nightfall from the Blackmoon. When the moments were drawing to a close for this ill fated moon. The young adventurer jumped into a gate to another world. He took up the offer presented to him by The Kurgan and Reichter. They offered, "Take our hand. Come with us. Become a god on a new world. Why die here with everyone else? Do you even know what you're dying for? Why is this world is collapsing?" unable to argue against anything they offered or questioned he agreed. They both noticed he had a divine spark in him. He was born able to possess the powers of the immortals. Upon reaching this new world. He observed at first how these powerful warriors used their abilites. He saw first hand The Kurgan plunge The Hammer of Thor into a large valley. Causing a massive tree to sprout upwards towards the heavens. The Kurgan and Reichter named it "The Tree of Life" they said. "Elves will live here, and keep it holy." He watched as the land was transformed by magic alone. Molded and sculpted by arcane geographers. He was amazed to see mountains shift and move, seas collapse, forests disappear. He did not hesitate to develop his new powers alongside his new brothers. Alexander existed for the first 1000 years of Taj. During the age of the Kurgan. Many temples were erected during this period. Alexander was a god that many followed that did not fit ties with Kurgan or Reichter. Being a lesser god, he often harbored worshipers that followed both gods. Often acted between both as a messenger. He appealed to many that were "coined" as dabblers, his path as "God of Unseen Deeds" is fitting to the many unsung hero of this age. His death is Kurgan Dated at 966 K.D. During a massive battle brought on by otherwordly Bamenites on the outskirts of Bloodhaven. Many troops were assembled. Both sides had yet made an advance. Dark sorcerers from Media called upon an Astral Champion. With intense ritual magic. A throng of summoners called upon a Juggernaut from the Astral Plane. It walked through the army with out resistance as they poured onto the battlefield. Magic and might bounced off this 100' tall humanoid. A call was made to the heroes of the day. A small party emerged. They did practice the religion instilled upon them by The Kurgan & Alexander. They wielded powers known only by immortals. Still Silver Swords and Psionic Blasts did not pierce the Juggernaut's armor. In a panic these young adventurers called out to this lost being. The defender of Blackmoon appeared, and his roar filled the country side. He was not far away from the Juggernaut. After flying up to the abomination, he punched through him with one furious blow. A few gods had showed to monitor the battle. Nightfall, screamed at the false gods to face judgement. His rage turned to terror and fear. Even though those that observed were gods and men. Masses died from fright. Among the fallen was Alexander. He decayed rapidly and only his heart remained still and unbeating. The Heart of Alexander faded from view. It looked as though it melded into the distance. This is the last known appearance of Nightfall.